georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas Punch
Christmas Punch was the 12th episode in Season Three of George Lopez; it was also the 40th episode in the series overall. Written by Jim Hope, the episode, which was directed by John Pasquin, aired for the first time on ABC-TV on December 12, 2003. Synopsis After overhearing his parents planning to buy him the presents that he asked Santa Claus for, Max doubts the existence of Santa. Storyline When Max is eavesdrops on a phone call where George and Angie were disscussing what to get Max for Christmas, he starts to doubt Santa's existence, but George tries to get him to keep believing in Santa because Benny ruined Santa for George when he was a kid. When a kid starts beating up Max for believing in Santa, Angie wants to tell Max the truth about Santa so he won't get beaten up, but George wants Max to still believe in Santa. In the end, Max still believes in Santa. Meanwhile, Carmen and Jason get back together and they start kissing, but George doesn't approve. Even Jason is tired of Carmen being all over him, so he and George work together to get Carmen to cut down on the kissing. Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Emiliano Diez as Vic Palmero Guest Starring *Bryan Fisher as Jason McNamara *Steve Larkin as Santa Claus *Jimmy Briscoe as Elf *Alex Rafyiel as Kenny Torentito Trivia *This is the only Christmas episode not to feature Vic. *When this episode aired on December 12th, Christmas was 13 days away. Quotes *'Carmen: (Seeing Max in the kitchen) MAAAAAAAAAAAAX?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! (Drops phone and Growls while chasing Max) I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! THAT WAS A ''PRIVATE CONVERSATION!' *'Max:' That wasn't a conversation! '(While trying to catch Carmen)' "Ooh, Jason. Ooh, Carmen, Let's both gag on a count of 3." 1, 2, 3. '''UGH!' *'Carmen: YOU ARE SO ''DEAD! I'm not supposed to tell you this, but you're adopted! And when you turn 16, your head will explode just like your real mom's said! (Chases Max until Angie rushes downstairs)' *'Angie: (Trying to control Carmen) Hey! Hey! Hey!' What are you two doing down here? *'Carmen: (About Max to their mother)' He was listening on my phone call with Jason. *'Angie: MAX! (While taking the phone from him) I told you: No more "Eaves-Dropping!"' *'Max: (To his mother)' It doesn't hurt anybody. *'Angie: (Back to Max) It violates their privacy! You know what?! Christmas is coming up! I'm tempting to tell Santa and let him deal with you!' *'Max: (Surprised)' No, ''Please don't tell Santa. I'll stop. *'Angie:' I'll have to think about it. But Right now, No more video games for the rest of the week! *'Max: (While Angie opens the refrigerator)' Okay, But please don't tell Santa. *'phone rings and Carmen answers it' *'Carmen the phone:' Jason? *'George the phone, sounding sarcastically:' Yes, it's Jason. Listen, we've talked on the phone too much. I don't love you anymore. regular voice Get your mother! ---- *'Max is walking home, he runs into Kenny' *'Kenny': Hey Santa's little helper. Say he's not real or your going down! *'Max': I see you have Band-Aids on your knuckles. You remember where you got those. *'Kenny' Max to the ground: Say it Lopez! Santa is not real! *'Max': No! My dad won't lie to me. *'Kenny': I guess you have to learn it the hard way! *'(Max closes his eyes; George runs up dressed as Santa Claus)' *'George': I'm real! (pushes Kenny into a bush and runs away) (to Ernie) Punch it, Rudolph! *'Ernie': I'm Elf! ---- Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes